April Fools
by Mrithfaera
Summary: Hotsuma and Fujiwara decided to pull a prank on Luze and Reiga.


Today was a special day at Twilight Mansion, April 1st. April Fools was the zweilts' favorite holiday and every year they chose to gang up on one person for a massive and quite scarring prank. Hotsuma, actually awake before the alarm clock, was writing long notes for the yearly prank. Shusei sat up and stretched before looking to his partner with surprise. "Are you ready for the prank idea this year, Shusei?" He asked excitedly. "Enlighten me." Shusei replied as he turned to face the other. "So, we capture Luze, strip him naked and put only a girly apron on him and then have Reiga walk in on him, only to see his servant in deathly revealing attire. It's two birds with one stone." Hotsuma said happily. "Why are you choosing Reiga and Luze for this year?" Shusei asked as he changed out of his pajamas. "Because, they totally deserve it.." Hotsuma answered before going out to tell the other zweilt. Shusei chuckled and followed after. The hotheaded zweilt soon told Toko, Tsukumo, Kuroto, Senshiro, Sairi, Lia, and even Fujiwara. "Can I take photos once Luze's in the apron?" He asked with interest. "No, you don't need material to jack off too.." Sairi said with annoyance and the other zweilt nodded in agreement, not having the courage to tell him themselves. He pouted but got the material to capture the opast with so they could get the apron on.

Luze was in bed reading a rather volume on the third Reich, curious to see what human military, social, and fascist tactics were utilized in the time period. He looked over to the door, hearing footsteps in the hallway. Fujiwara, Hotsuma, and Shusei were waiting outside. Shusei set up a barrier so whatever damage happened wouldn't actually damage the real area. "Go.." Hotsuma murmured, sending Fujiwara inside. The physician snuck behind and held a cloth soaked with duras knockout solution to the other's nose and mouth. Luze fought against the other for a good fifteen minutes before the solution finally took effect. Fujiwara put the cloth away and tied up Luze's torso, arms, and legs thoroughly before carrying him out. The two zweilt followed after as the physician took Luze downstairs to his office. "Strip him, Shusei... Fuji and I'll look for the apron." Hotsuma said before the two of them disappeared. Shusei sighed and carefully undid all the knots and stripped the opast, marveling the other's amazing figure for just an instant before covering his lower half with a towel and waiting. The two of them came back with the girliest, frilliest, sparkliest apron in the history of mankind. "That won't even cover his…" Shusei said before trailing off. "That's the point." Fujiwara said with a mischievous glint in his eye as he went over to put it on Luze. The apron was a size too big for him so the strap had to be twice wrapped around the other's waist. It was pink and lathered with frilly flowers, trimmed in sparkly lace, and appeared to be dumped into a vat of glitter. It barely covered the other's crotch, since the apron wasn't meant for someone nearly as tall as Luze. "Perfect." Hotsuma said with a smile. "You're truly evil, both of you." Shusei said in a disproving tone as the physician and his partner carried the other to Reiga's room. Reiga heard footsteps nearing his room, wondering in the back of his mind, who would be coming to his door at this hour. Fujiwara and Hotsuma soon opened the door and dumped Luze inside before leaving and running far away. Luze slowly woke up as the sedative was wearing off, his eyes widened and he turned red when he saw what he was currently wearing. "Ahem, Luze... What on Earth is that and why are you dressed this way?" Reiga asked quietly and with a blush, he was just as embarrassed, as was the poor lieutenant. "I don't know Faolar… I just want my clothes back…" he said shyly, trying to cover himself up but to no avail. "Here" He murmured, handing the other a jacket as he looked away from the other. Luze gratefully took it, shed the apron and put it on, and it covered most of him, all he needed now was a pair of pants and two restraining orders. "You did look a bit attractive in that apron, besides the fact it is the girliest thing that has ever graced my sight.." Reiga murmured embarrassedly with a small blush. "Thank you, Faolar…" Luze said shyly as he sat on the floor covered by the other's jacket. The next day, there two restraining orders filed and two very dead men.


End file.
